Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method for an information processing apparatus, and an image forming system.
Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as printer, copier, multi function peripheral (MFP) having the color printing capability have become widespread. In the case where this image forming apparatus is used to perform color printing, color management is important for accurately reproducing colors included in a job. Then, conventionally a color patch placed on an edge of a printed matter is measured by an inline sensor provided in an image forming apparatus, and an information processing apparatus which controls the image forming apparatus compares color information extracted from the job with the color information read by the inline sensor to thereby determine the color variation therebetween, and performs feedback at any time so that the color variation falls within a proper range.
Regarding such feedback control, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-318478 discloses a configuration for managing colors of an image forming apparatus, by placing color patches having different types of tone patterns on a peripheral margin of a sheet of paper alternately in a predetermined order and measuring the color patches.